The Combination Master Revised Edition
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: A young boy starts his journey to become a Pokemon master but not just any Pokemon master. He will become the very first Combination Master! will he succeed? will he win the Pokemon league? find out on The Combination Master Revised Edition
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is the revised edition of The Combination Master. I redid some parts of the first chapter so that's why it looks slightly different but overall it's pretty much the same…the reason I revised the first chapter is because of an author by the name of Farla who had reviewed on the original story and gave some decent points on writing but said something at the very end that actually made me mad and I quote "you need to spend less time on laying out every detail of how you want this whole "combination master" business to work and more on understanding that just because you/your main character care a lot about this doesn't mean everyone else is precisely as invested. Focus on writing an actual story."

I'm sorry Farla…but did you say "Focus on writing an actual story."? Do you know how hard it is for some people to write an actual story as you put it? You of all people should know how hard it is for someone to write a first chapter or even a prologue. Now I will admit I am not the best person when it comes to writing but at least I give it my all. And for your other comment on one of the conditions of the original, those were more like guidelines to make sure Caleb was able to take care of his Pokémon and even in the video games you usually have your starter at the second evolution by the fifth to sixth gym. And not only that but I've been writing for almost four years now and two of those I could barely write due to me attending jobcorps to get some experience in a trade of my choice so I've been writing decently for about two years. So even though your review was to help me, you ruined it by your comment of "focus on writing an actual story" so if you don't like my stories then don't read them, simple as that.

Well now that my rant is done…on with the story

The Combination Master revised edition 

It was a warm summer morning in the town of pallet. We find ourselves looking at an ordinary house…but inside that house is an extraordinary person. One who is determined to start his journey and that journey starts today. We see the person getting ready for the big day, wearing black pants with green sneakers while on top he wore a dark green t-shirt. Just then he heard a voice calling from downstairs, "Caleb, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" the now named Caleb said as he ran down the stairs and sat at the table. "Well seems like someone's eager for the day to start." Caleb's mom said as she set a plate, of eggs and toast, down in front of Caleb who smiled and said "Well yeah today is the day I start my Pokémon journey!"

"Is that today? Huh, well hurry up and eat then. You don't want to be late do you?" Caleb's mom said as Caleb finished his food and got up from the table. "Bye mom, I will see you when I get back from Professor Oak's lab." Caleb said as he walked out the door, and then ran down the street all the way to Professor Oak's lab. Panting he reached the door and knocked, "just a second." was heard from inside the building.

The door opened as a grey-haired man came out wearing a red shirt and khaki pants while also wearing a lab coat over the outfit. "Ah Caleb you're just in time to pick your starter." Professor Oak said as he led Caleb inside the building to a machine that had three spherical objects each one being red on top and white on bottom with a black line going around the middle with the black line forming a circle with a white button in the center.

Each one had a different sticker on it to separate it from the others the first being a green leaf, the second being an orange flame, and the third being a blue drop of water. "Each one of these pokeballs holds a different Pokémon. The three you can get here in Kanto are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." With this being said, Professor Oak released the three Pokémon from the confines of the pokeballs.

The first Pokémon was a turquoise four-legged creature with dark turquoise spots all over its body and had a flower bulb on its back. "This Pokémon is bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon and the Grass starter of the Kanto region." Professor Oak said as he moved from bulbasaur to the next Pokémon which was an orange lizard like Pokémon that stood on two legs and the tip of its tail was ablaze. "This Pokémon is charmander, the Lizard Pokémon and the Fire starter of the Kanto region." Professor Oak said as he moved to the last Pokémon which was a blue turtle that stood on two legs. "This is squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon and the water starter of the Kanto region. Now do you know which one you will choose Caleb?" Professor Oak asked as Caleb thought over his choices.

He already knew that his dream was to become a Pokémon master but not a regular one… no he wanted to become a Combination Master. What is that? Well it's basically a Pokémon master that uses combination moves that require two or more separate moves to be used together to make a new move. Each of the Kanto starters could learn ten or more different types of moves. Bulbasaur when it reached its final stage of evolution could learn up to eight different types of moves, while squirtle when it reached its final evolution stage could learn up to eleven different types of moves…but that pales in comparison to charmander whose final evolution stage could learn up to thirteen different move types.

Finally, Caleb made his decision, "I choose charmander." Caleb said as he walked over to charmander, looked it straight in the eyes and said "charmander I want to be the very first combination master. And I can tell just by looking at you that you are pretty strong but how would you like to be even stronger?" charmander cocked its head to the side and said in its native tongue **"Char?"**

"Professor Oak what moves does Charmander know as of right now?" Caleb asked Professor Oak who took a Pokedex off his desk and pointed it at charmander. _"This charmander knows Ember, Scratch, Dragon Pulse, and Metal Claw. Note: It has yet to unlock the egg moves Focus Punch and Air Cutter."_

"Good, so charmander I can make you a lot stronger by combining the moves you already know, for example once you learn flamethrower we can combine that with dragon pulse to make a dual type move. So, what do you say charmander would you like to come with me on my combination master journey?" Caleb asked

charmander thought to itself for a moment before nodding and jumping into Caleb's arms. "Awesome charmander but I've got another question for you. How would you like a nickname?" charmander nodded in excitement, and after giving it some thought Caleb came up with the perfect name, "charmander how about Akriloth?" charmander tried it out before nodding in acceptance. "Now that you've chosen your starter here are five pokeballs, a trainer bag, and the most recently updated Pokedex, now Caleb I know you want to go to the other regions and I will allow it…" at this Caleb's face lit up in excitement, "However I have a few conditions that must be met first before I allow you to go to any other regions.

Number one; catch four more Pokémon from the Kanto region.

Number two; acquire all eight gym badges of the Kanto region.

Number three, document every combination move that you invent,

and number four, and get to at least the semifinals of the Indigo League. The first three conditions are mandatory and must be met before meeting me at the Indigo League to determine if the fourth condition be mandatory or not. I want you to understand that I'm doing this to prepare you for the other regions because each league after this one will be a lot tougher then the last and I don't want your dreams to be shot down before they even begin because I would like to see a combination master in action." Professor Oak said

"Ok Professor Oak I accept the conditions but how am I going to document the combination moves?" Caleb asked

"Oh that's easy I installed a video recorder into the Pokedex." Professor oak said as he returned Akriloth to his pokeball and handed it to Caleb, "I wish you good luck on your journey Caleb. Now go to your mother and say goodbye." Professor Oak said as Caleb nodded and left the building. _'That boy…I see a bright future for that boy and I know he will accomplish his dream.'_

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the revised edition. Anyways here is the update schedule for my stories

1\. The honorary Danian chapter 3 should be next

2\. A new story titled Percy Jackson and the digital intervention, a Percy Jackson/digimon crossover; I am doing my own version of god of the challenges story with his permission. I was supposed to write this story a few months ago but I've been stuck with writers block on it. But now I know how I want it to go so be on the lookout for this story.

3\. The Tribeless Warrior chapter 8

4\. Another new story titled Harry potter and the infectious hive: a harry potter/chaotic crossover where a female harry finds a treasure trove of Danian items like Mugic and Battlegear and...Well I can't give away too much now can i? ;)

5\. A third new story titled Harry potter and the digital hunt. A story challenge given to me by God of the Challenge about a few months ago but I've been stuck with writers like the Percy Jackson crossover I'm doing but now I know how I want it to go so be on the lookout for this story as well.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, This is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: Route 1

The combination master chapter 2 route 1

Ah, Route One. A beginning road for all trainers from the Kanto region. A road surrounded by trees and grass, Caleb was walking along Route One with Akriloth walking next to him. Suddenly Caleb stopped and turned to Akriloth, "Ok Akriloth, the first Gym we are going to go up against is the Pewter City Gym which is a Rock based, and you know how I said I wanted to be a Combination Master right?" at Akriloth's nod Caleb continued, "So what we are going to do is work on your mastery of Metal Claw and Dragon Pulse before combining the two. So, let's work on Metal Claw First." Caleb then looked around a saw a thick tree, he then pointed to the tree trunk. "Alright first show me Metal Claw. Then use it on that tree." Caleb said

 **"Alright."** Akriloth said in poke-speech as he showed his trainer Metal Claw, Akriloth's arm started to take on a metal sheen and his claws sharpened. He then rushed to the tree and slashed at it. The move left three deep gashes along the tree trunk. "Ok that was good but here's what we are going to do to master Metal Claw…first we are going to try and lessen the time it takes for the metal sheen and sharpened claws to appear. After we get that down to at least ten seconds then we can work on increasing the power and damage of the slashes. After we master Metal Claw, we are going to work on Dragon Pulse, ok?" Caleb said as Akriloth nodded

After working on Metal Claw for a couple of hours Caleb had Akriloth take a break. After resting and eating for thirty minutes Caleb and Akriloth started walking towards Viridian city. Along the way they were stopped by a small quadruped rodent-like Pokemon that had pinkish purple skin with darker spots, large spiny ears that were teal on the inside, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back had three lines of large spines with the center line being the largest, it also had a horn on its forehead. Caleb took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. _"Nidoran constantly listens for the sounds of approaching enemies with its large ears. Said ears have unique muscles that allow them to be moved in any direction, and even the slightest sound does not escape Nidoran's notice. In order to listen to distant locations, it flaps its ears like wings. When angry, it extends its toxic spikes and charges, stabbing with its horn to inject poison. This Nidoran is male."_

"Hmm, a male Nidoran eh? Can this Pokedex tell me how many types of moves a Pokemon can learn?" Caleb muttered to himself as his Pokedex beeped _"Affirmative male Nidoran can learn up to fourteen different types of moves."_

"Hmm that's good, he would be good for me to add to my team. Alright Akriloth use Ember!" Caleb commanded as Akriloth shot a small stream of flames towards Nidoran who dodged and shot pinkish glowing spikes from its horn. "Crap that's Poison Sting! Akriloth block those needles with Metal Claw and if some of them get too close dodge!" Caleb commanded as Akriloth's arms took on a metal sheen while his claws sharpened themselves. As soon as the needles got close enough to be in range Akriloth started swiping his arms knocking the needles out of the air. "Akriloth take the energy of Ember and add it to Metal Claw. See if you can combine them!" Caleb commanded as Akriloth closed his eyes in concentration and looked deep inside for the energy of ember and redirected it to his arms inadvertently causing one of them to lose the Metal Claw effect while his other arm was engulfed in flames and metal.

"Alright! It worked! Now Akriloth wait for the right moment and use Molten Claw!" Caleb commanded…the Nidoran waited before charging forwards. Once he was close enough he came to a skidding stop turned around and kicked backwards with both of his legs which were glowing with the effects of Double Kick. Right before the move connected though Akriloth opened his eyes and with a swipe of his arm grabbed one of the Nidoran's legs and threw it to the side. As the Nidoran dizzily stood to its feet Akriloth charged forward and slashed at Nidoran with his flaming metallic claws knocking out the Nidoran. "Alright its knocked out, now's my chance!" Caleb said as he primed a Pokeball, "Pokeball go!" Caleb threw the Pokeball towards the Nidoran. It hit the Nidoran and sucked it inside, it shook…once…twice…three times…before dinging with stars appearing around the ball. "Alright We caught Nidoran!" Caleb and Akriloth cheered, Akriloth however collapsed and fainted. "Oh no Akriloth! Let's get you to a Pokémon center right away, Akriloth return!" Caleb said as he pulled out Akriloth's Pokeball while a red light shot out of the center and engulfed Akriloth before pulling him inside. "Luckily Viridian city is only a thirty-minute run from here."

 _ **Will Akriloth be ok? Will Caleb give his newest teammate a nickname? Will Caleb invent any more combination moves? Find out next time on the Combination Master Revised Edition!**_

end of chapter 2

Well I hope you guys like this chapter and yeah, its pretty short but it's for suspense and…this was all I had for now…anyways we get to see the first combination move that Caleb has invented. Molten Claw. a dual type move that combines Ember and Metal Claw. to use this move, a Pokémon must have Ember and Metal Claw in their current move set as well as halfway mastered Metal Claw. the reason why Akriloth fainted after using Molten Claw will be explained next chapter. I'm hoping this story will get more views because right now this story has only 46 views and I want to see it grow to at least 150 views before I post the next chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here is the list of stories to be updated next.

The Honorary Danian chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention chapter 2

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 9

Harmony potter and the Infectious Hive chapter 2

Harry potter and the Digital Hunt chapter 2

The Marvelous Digital Titan chapter 2

And then back to The Combination Master Revised Edition chapter 3

I will see you all in the next story this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out.


	3. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


	4. Training of the Healing Variety?

Hey everyone, this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer updating after a long while. I had a lot going on last year dealing with family and friend troubles, work, trying to save money to move, a CRAP TON OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR ONE CHAPTER (Rages about writer's block and how unfair it is to authors) and a lot more. I have five chapters to upload for you guys. My last two I'm stuck on in terms of how to start them but hopefully I can get them finished and uploaded before the next burst upload. I cannot guarantee when I will upload next after this but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so hopefully within the next four months (not guaranteed) I can get you guys the next chapters for all my current stories anyways enjoy the chapter and a list of updated stories will be down below at the end with new projects as well.

The Combination Master revised edition: chapter 3: Training of the healing variety?

It had taken less time to reach the Pokémon center then Caleb had thought. He brought his two pokeballs to Nurse Joy who ran them through the machine. She was concerned when she saw the state of the Charmander's aura, "young man what did you do to your Charmander's aura?" she asked Caleb as he looked confused, "what do you mean? We just made a new move."

"What? How?" Nurse joy asked as Caleb explained "We were trying to make a combination move so we took the energy of Ember and combined it with Metal Claw. What's wrong with Akriloth's Aura?" Caleb asked at the end as he was worried for his starter, Nurse Joy was shocked. Creating a move that requires two different moves of two different types? It was unheard of! But she had a duty to explain what she had found to the young trainer.

"Well your Charmander's Aura core was strained from the use of your combination move, but it looks like its healing well, my recommendation is for your Charmander to rest here overnight and we will see how he is in the morning. Your Nidoran is fine though he just needs some rest. Before you decide to use that combination move or even make a new one you need to make sure your Charmander has fully mastered all his moves. And since Nidoran can learn up to fourteen different types of moves before they are fully evolved, and I know for a fact you are going to train your Nidoran in combination moves the same orders go for your Nidoran as well. Doctor's orders, understand young man?" Nurse Joy explained with a very scary stern expression on her face. Caleb nodded very quickly and said "Maam, yes Maam!" while standing in a military like fashion while saluting Nurse Joy who turned from very demonic to sweet and innocent as she nodded happily and said "Good! Now here is your room key, and here is your Charmander and Nidoran as well."

Caleb took the two pokeballs and the room key before going to his room. He dropped his stuff off in his room before going to the dining hall and getting some food before going to the computers and calling his mom and Professor oak. After calling his mom he explained what happened. She was worried about Akriloth but was glad he was ok and was resting. But she was also glad that Caleb made it to Viridian City safely

After saying goodbye to his mom, Caleb called Professor Oak and explained the new move, Molten Claw and what happened afterword's. "Well it seems like Nurse joy is right, Pokémon have aura and almost all trainers I know have never used their Pokémon's moves in combination with each other. So therefore, Akriloths Aura was normally not meant for combined moves without extensive training beforehand. Sure, you created a new move, but Nurse Joy was right in the sense that you should have had Akriloth master his current move set before focusing on making a combination move." Professor Oak lectured as Caleb looked down upset about what happened, an expression Professor Oak picked up on almost immediately. "… But you at least recognized your mistake and are planning to correct it. But you also have proved that that are still many more mysteries to discover about Pokémon. And you've also proved that it is possible to make a dual-type move. Akriloth is still young and it seems your Nidoran is young as well. So, you should be proud that you discovered a new fact about Pokémon, I'll be sure to write it on a note so if you decided to become a Pokémon professor in the future you can publish your findings." Professor Oak said as Caleb perked up a little bit at the praise but was still feeling down about what happened. "Thanks for the pep talk Professor Oak but I have a lot to think about. Talk to you later Professor." And with that Caleb ended the call.

Later, in Caleb's room

Caleb was sitting on the bed staring at Akriloth's pokeball. "I'm sorry, you almost got hurt because of me. I don't think I'm a good trainer if trying to make you stronger is going to seriously hurt you. Maybe I should sleep on this." Caleb muttered to himself before putting Akriloth's pokeball on the nightstand and turning over to go to sleep.

The next morning

Caleb woke up and was about to get ready for the day when he noticed Akriloth's pokeball opened on the floor. Caleb immediately started to worry and grabbed Nidoran's pokeball. "Nidoran, come on out, I know we haven't bonded yet, but I need your help to find Akriloth. I'm worried about him." Nidoran popped out in a flash of white light and looked at Caleb before nodding. Caleb showed Nidoran Akriloth's pokeball which Nidoran sniffed and ran out the door with Caleb following.

At the Poke center battle field Caleb and Nidoran found Akriloth working on Molten Claw which looked a lot more complete then when he first used it. It now had a molten metal look to it compared to being metal claw with a few licks of flame around the claws. Akriloth stopped and started panting from exhaustion. Caleb was shocked, here was Akriloth working on the combination move they made. At this point Caleb made up his mind and coughed to get Akriloth's attention. Akriloth turned to see Caleb and Nidoran, and even though he was tired he raised the arm with Molten Claw still active. "I see you got more control over Molten Claw. Akriloth, I want to apologize for almost hurting you…" Caleb tried to say but Akriloth stopped him and turned to a nearby boulder. Caleb understood now that Akriloth was not going to give up and neither should he.

Caleb smiled and nodded before commanding Akriloth. "Akriloth use Molten Claw on that boulder!" Akriloth charged and jumped in the air before slashing at the boulder. When Akriloth jumped back to show off his handiwork you could see three deep gashes of molten rock. "Awesome Akriloth! Thank you for reigniting the almost gone spark within me. Now Nidoran that was a combination move, a move that takes two different moves and combines them, I can train you to do that as well. What do you say?" Caleb asked his nidoran.

Nidoran nodded very enthusiastically. Caleb chuckled as he took out his pokedex and scanned Nidoran. "This Nidoran knows the moves Double Kick, Poison Sting, Tackle and the tm moves Venoshock and Thunderbolt."

"Huh, you know two tm moves? Did you have a previous trainer?" Nidoran shook his head, "did someone drop a couple of tms and you got curious?" at Nidorans nod Caleb was surprised that someone would be so careless but decided to go with the idea of their loss my gain. And then Caleb thought of a nickname for Nidoran. "Hey Nidoran, do you want a nickname?" at Nidoran's nod Caleb said, "How about VenosSurge?" Nidoran tried it out and nodded in satisfaction. Alright VenosSurge welcome to the team." Caleb cheered as Akriloth jumped around in joy. It was then that VenosSurge felt happy and knew this is what he wanted.

End of chapter

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here is the next stories to be updated

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 1 (the story which I am having the worst case of writer's block on)

The Marvelous Digital Titan chapter 2

now here is the set of stories to be updated in a burst format (note: this will happen after the above two are uploaded)

Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt (next update: chapter 3)

The Tribeless Warrior (next update: chapter 10)

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention (next update: chapter 1)

The Combination Master Revised Edition (next update: chapter 4)

Harmony Potter and the infectious hive (next update: chapter 3)

The marvelous digital titan chapter 3

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 2

now here is the set of future projects

1: A Harry Potter and Chaotic Crossover where, Harry is taken care of by the Dursleys instead of hated and both Harry and Dudley are into chaotic. Dudley actually has magic, and both he and harry are able to make their tribes come to life as well as take on some of their traits. Harry is M'arrillians, Dudley is Overworld, and I'm not saying anything else about who has the other tribes, but Harry and Dudley try to teach the other students new ways of magic due to watching a LOT of anime. Harry and Dudley both have magic, besides wizarding magic, suited to their tribes.

2: a Naruto and Chaotic crossover where Naruto finds the main Uzumaki clan summoning contract which, low and behold, is the M'arrillians. The story goes somewhat the same but will be different due to the M'arrillians influencing things

3: a purely chaotic crossover set in the current lore of the game. The danian queen Aszil invites a player to her royal chambers and is imprisoned and infected with a new parasite. Can't say anything else, gotta keep some secrets right? ;)

4: a DC and Chaotic crossover where a random teen gets swept up by a current of water after almost taking his life due to circumstances. He winds up in the M'arrillian city and gets therapy and the help he needs. He then learns their ways and becomes a hero.

There we go, the list of things to happen. I might have more projects in the future, who knows? Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter see you guys in the future updates


End file.
